


Want

by CounterKnight291543



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, Hakuryuu is crazy for Judar, Love?, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterKnight291543/pseuds/CounterKnight291543
Summary: The empire? Conquered.The world? Not enough.His Magi? ...A short Judar x Hakuryuu drabble for a dear friend <3Set in a random AU where Hakuryuu has taken over the Kou Empire.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VonKaempfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonKaempfer/gifts).



“It’s what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it?”

Judar’s question cut through the silence, his words echoing freely into the night. His voice was quiet, his tone soft.

Hakuryuu was wary. His guard raised, he didn’t move.

Below him, the city of Rakushou buzzed with a quiet energy. From this balcony he could see it all: the palaces, the suburbs, the slums. This was _his_ city, _his_ empire.

“Kou?” he questioned. He hesitantly shifted his body to face him, turning his back to the lights of the city. He leaned backwards, flinching as his bare skin settled against the cool stone of the balcony.

Judar approached and stood before him. He was naked save for a thin, black loincloth hanging loosely from his hips. His eyes twinkled in the moonlight, glistening with a red hue similar in intensity to the ruby he often wore around his neck.

“The world,” he replied, extending his arms in a grand gesture. “Kou is just the beginning.”

Hakuryuu looked him up and down, his caution dispelling. Judar’s lack of clothes was compellingly disarming.

“Who knows,” Hakuryuu mused, stretching his arms along the intricate stonework. He gripped it tightly.

“Is there something else you want?” Judar asked, knowingly.

Hakuryuu shook his head and smiled. “Why is it you always think I want something, Judar? Can a man not be happy with what he has?”

Judar closed the gap between them, his hips swaying, muscles stretching. Swinging his arms around his neck, Hakuryuu felt the Magi’s hands fall into place at the back of his head, his fingers nestling comfortably in his hair and clasping tightly into place.

“It’s human nature, isn’t it? To _want_.”

Hakuryuu inhaled sharply as Judar pressed his lower half against his own. The thin fabric between them did little to dull the sensation. He felt a heat beginning to burn in the pit of his stomach.

“I only want-”

“You want _me_ , isn’t that right Hakuryuu?” Judar interrupted, leaning in. He let his mouth hover beside the top of his jaw, his hot breath ghosting over the lobe of his ear.

Breathing deep, Hakuryuu regained some composure. Ruffling one hand in his hair, he placed his other on Judar’s chest and splayed his fingers.

“Since the day I met you, and every day since,” he simpered, trailing a finger down his ribs. He slowed as he reached his abdomen. Curving his fingers, he pressed each fingertip to the muscle there and dragged, making sure to feel every ridge and every bump of his perfectly formed abs.

Judar’s breathing didn’t falter. He spoke slowly and with confidence, as he always did.

“We conquered an empire. Whole nations have fallen, millions bend their knee to you. You could have anything you desire. And yet, all you seem to want is to lay with me.”

“A king wants for not, except for his Magi,” he whispered, desperation creeping into his voice. His fingers travelled lower, curling around the waistband of his loincloth.

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” Judar slapped his hand away and wagged his finger. “First, I want you to tell me. Then, and only then, can you have me.”

“Tell you what?” Hakuryuu settled his hands on the small of his back, his fingers itching to delve lower.

“Tell me that you want me. I want to hear those words,” Judar asserted, reaching behind him and taking his hands. He guided them lower until they lay on his perfectly rounded ass.

Hakuryuu let slip a small moan as Judar grinded against him, his half-hard cock straining for relief against the fabric of the cloth. His hands instinctively gripped, his fingers clenching around the curve of his ass. At their tips, he could feel the heat of his entrance, begging for him to take it and make it his.

“I-I… I want-”

“What is it you want?” Judar teased, leaning back and taking his cock into hand. He caressed it slowly, running his palm gently along its underside before grabbing it roughly. Hakuryuu cried out as he twisted it slightly, letting his precum seep into his hand. He held a firm grip over its tip.

“Ju-Judar… please…,” Hakuryuu begged, “I want _you_ … I want you now.”

Judar leaned back and smirked. Pulling him along by his cock, he led him back inside to his chambers.

“If that’s what my king wants,” he mocked, “that is exactly what he will get…”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? xD


End file.
